Louca de Amor
by Aelle Malfoy
Summary: Lily era uma garota feliz e normal. Pelo menos, aparentemente normal,mas ela gosta do maior galinha de Hogwarts e se mete em várias enrascadas...O que acontecerá com ela e suas trapalhadas?
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo – **Minha deficiência mental._

Meu nome é Lilly Evans. Tenho dezesseis anos e estudo no sexto ano da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Não digo que eu sou normal, porque _definitivamente_ isso é tudo o que eu não sou. Claro que eu gosto de coisas normais tipo Madonna, Michael e The Police; também adoro chocolate, apesar de não ser fã de coisas doces; amo roupas bonitas;e estudar. Eu sei, esse último me tira um pouco da linha de _"pessoas normais",_ mas para esse eu ainda tenho uma explicação: Passar de ano e virar monitora (Mesmo já sendo uma!) para sacanear os estudantes daqui. É algo sádico a se fazer, mas... Ao ver aquelas carinhas de "_eu me ferrei"_ estampada no rosto dos outros... WOW!

Enfim, enrolei, enrolei, e não falei o porquê de eu não ser normal. Estou apaixonada pela pessoa mais-que-diferente-de-mim possível... Sabe aquele tipinho irresponsável, mas com notas altas, sacana com tudo e todos só porque pode, arrogante, prepotente, metido, imaturo, enfim um completo imbecil? É por um ser desses que estou apaixonada.

Para variar isso foi decidido pelo meu coração sem o consentimento do meu cérebro e, falando sinceramente, essa é a única parte pensante do meu corpo. _Era_, na verdade. O maldito está começando a entrar em acordo com o traidor-mor do meu corpo e apoiá-lo nessa campanha maluca. Agora a pergunta... Por quem? Ah! Ótimo questionamento... Mas então, como eu falava anteriormente eu queria muito me tornar monitora, sabe? Já falei daquelas carinhas de ferrados deles? Sim, sim, é sádico, mas fazer o que? É tão divertido vê-los implorar para você não fazer nada... Juro que eu me sinto uma deusa ao fazer isso e...Ok, ok, eu falo quem é! A embromação aqui foi só para vocês entenderem mais um dos motivos de eu ter virado monitora... James Potter. Felizes? Ele é o cara por quem eu me apaixonei e um dos motivos de euzinha aqui resolver virar monitora... Adoro ver a cara de cachorro pidão dele quando dou uma detenção nele...E vê-lo limpar os troféus com aquela bundinha gostosa dele! É um pecado. Aliás, bundas como a dele, deveriam ser proibidas.

Ei! O ponto não que a bunda dele seja tesuda, que convenhamos, é REALMENTE gostosa. Enfim, o importante é que eu me apaixonei por esse completo idiota. E me odeio por isso... MUITO.

E em pensar que tudo começou quando eu dei um fora no Potter... Se uma criatura pensante como eu, tivesse agido rápido, teria dito um "sim" àquela mula ambulante e tudo teria terminado. Mas Lilly Evans não é garota de listinha de galinha, não. E quem estava me pedindo para sair era o James, pelo amor de Deus! Que tipo de pessoa acompanharia-o à um passeio à Hogsmeade? Certo, 97 da população feminina de Hogwarts, já que 1 namorava, e o resto se dividia em garotas com que ele nunca pensaria em convidar – _preconceituoso imbecil. Não é porque uma garota é feia que ela não tem conteúdo. MO-O-N-GOOO! - _e o resto era de amigas dele. Ótimo. Sou a representante do 0,000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 da população feminina pensante, resumindo, a única que não sairia com ele.

Apaixonada não é sinônimo de retardada, desculpe dizer isso para os que acharam que eu aceitaria sair com o James Potter algum dia da minha vida. Sinto decepcionar, só que o Potter não vale nada...Por mais legal que seja, ainda é um galinha sem coração que tem duas cabeças, assim como eu. E uma delas é absolutamente diferente do traidor-mor, a dele é a debaixo, sabe? _A debaixo._ E o incrível é que o funcionamento dela se resume a...Funciona toda hora na verdade. Ainda farei uma tese sobre essas "cabeças pensantes". E será chamada de "_Por que homens só pensam em sexo?", _já tenho até um roteiro e comprovações anotadas no meu diário.

Concluindo tudo, vejo que tenho que explicar muita coisa.E de preferência, desde o início. E eu farei isso com toda a sinceridade possível. Não posso confirmar que serei breve no meu relato, porém serei sucinta e não seguirei nenhum partidário. –_ Céus, o que eu estou falando? –_ Resumindo, começarei a contar a desgraça da minha vida. Por favor, preparem seus corações que essa história é realmente cabeluda.

**N.A. Oi gente**

**Essa é a minha primeira fic publicada XD o que acharam? Confuso? Estranho? Ruim? Legal? Que eu sou totalmente maluca? XD**

**Enfim, eu gostei de escrever essa fic. Ela é muito divertida, modéstia à parte! A única coisa que não gostei tanto assim foi esse prólogo...Na verdade, uma introdução, nem pode ser chamado de prólogo O.o**

**Acho que é quase impossível alguém escrever um final legal ou um início fodástico. Droga. Espero que pelo menos o final seja decente o.o**

**Ahn...só isso mesmo XD**

**Bjins, Aelle M. ;D**


	2. Armário de Vassouras

**Capítulo 1 – Armário de Vassouras**

**Na ****Plataforma 9 ****¾**

Mais um ano letivo começará em Hogwarts. Velhos ares retornarão, novas pessoas aparecerão, atitudes diferentes surgirão, antigas desavenças superadas serão (Pareci com o Mestre Yoda agora. Bom, tirando o fato de que eu não tenho menos de um metro e não sou verde). Aliás, falando em desavença, eu tenho que acabar com aquela que eu e James temos desde... _Sempre. _Essa coisa toda já está começando a afetar o meu cérebro e veja bem, isso não é nem um pouco legal. _Não mesmo_

_**Primeiro sinal de problemas mentais**_: resolvi me tornar monitora por culpa dele. A cara de pidão e o jeito sexy... Claro que isso é apenas atração física, mas mesmo assim!Isso já significa falha no sistema de comando, ou seja, mal-funcionamento do cérebro.

_**Segundo sinal**_: Chamei-o de "James". Lily Evans não chama o Potter-Seboso pelo nome. Nunca. É uma falha pequena, mas crucial. Significa que já estou considerando alguma aproximação.

_**Terceiro sinal**_: Sinto-me culpada pelo apelido "Potter-Seboso" (P.S.), porque o cabelo dele é bagunçado e ele fica passado ainda mais a mão para deixá-lo pior, mas não é nem um pouco seboso. Parece ser sedoso e é brilhante.

_**Quarto sinal**_: Falar bem do cabelo do P.S., isso é ultrajante! De qualquer forma, a partir de hoje ele será o "Pottinho", talvez eu me sinta menos culpada ao chamá-lo assim.

_**Quinto e o não menos perigoso problema mental e sim, o pior**_: Quero parar com as brigas. Sinto-me compelida a acabar com as nossas discussões inúteis que nunca nos levarão a nada (é, pelo menos reconheço serem inúteis). Mas o problema não é querer acabar com as brigas. O problema é _porque _quero acabar com isso. Aparentemente (_aparentemente_, certo?!), estou um... er ...um... _pouquinho_ à fim do Potter. Quer dizer, estou... ugh... _apaixonada_ por ele. E como vocês podem ver, minhas _dificuldades_ anteriores são as provas de que alguma coisa no meu sistema está falhando.

O resto apenas significa a minha maturidade. Acho que não há outra palavra para descrever o que sinto sobre mim mesma no momento, além de "orgulhosa" (Se ignorarmos o fato de... Ah, nada, esquece).

Falando em ficar madura, devo achar logo o Potter. Nada melhor do que pedir uma trégua e me sentir bem. Talvez, dessa forma, eu descubra que aquela _deficiência mental _seja temporária e tudo volte ao normal. Ah! Falando nele, olha ele ali com o Remus em frente ao trem! Em frente ao trem... Em frente ao trem... Isso me lembra alguma coisa... DROGA! Ele nunca vai me ouvir daqui! Estou quase na entrada da plataforma! Vou dar um jeito, senão o Black e o Pettigrew vão começar a pensar _coisas_ por eu pedir desculpas na frente deles. Ah, sim! Depois conto um pouquinho sobre todas essas figuras. Ou melhor, os _Marotos._

- POTTER! EI, POTTER! ESPERE AÍ, UM INSTANTINHOOOO! – berrei. Acho que ele deve ter ouvido alguma coisa, já que parou de andar. – POTTER...! Arf... Arf... FIQUE PARADO! – estava correndo que nem doida para ele, minhas malas bateram em tudo e em todos no caminho.

O que me custa falar com o Potter depois mesmo? Aaah! Apenas ter que aturar uns comentários infantis do Black e Pettigrew! Hahahah! Até parece que vou passar por isso! É isso aí, problema das pessoas que estão no meu caminho! Nunca pensei que na minha vida, correria atrás do Potter, mesmo com todo aquele probleminha e tudo o mais.

- Evans...? – Cheguei ao meu destino. – O que foi? – James perguntou preocupado. "James"? Eu disse "JAMES"? DE NOVO?!

- Bom... – percebi que ele não estava sozinho, estava com o Remus. – Ah! Oi, Remus! – dei um abraço forte e um beijo estalado na bochecha nele.

- E aí, Lily? Foi tudo bem nesse verão? Sua irmã não a importunou nem nada? – ele perguntou carinhosamente e com um sorriso agradável no rosto. Aquele sorriso dele é muito bonito, faz com que toda aquela aura de cansaço que ele tem suma. Aliás, por que ele anda sempre tão cansado? Nunca pensei nisso... Acho que deve ter alguma coisa a ver com os amigos dele que sempre aprontam. Só pode ser.

- Ah, Remus, sabe como é, ela ficou me implicando o verão inteiro, mas não foi nada preocupante. Ainda bem, né? – Tentei sorrir como ele e... desisto. Não sei sorrir, muito menos rir de forma agradável, como ele faz. Que saco! Falando em saco... Por que o Potter está olhando feio para nós dois? Não que ele e saco tenham alguma coisa a ver... Digo, ele TEM um, bom, todos têm... Bom, digo, homens têm e... Bah! Deu já para entender e só comentei porque queria falar que ele está estranho. Oras!

- Lily, depois eu falo contigo, está bem? Você não veio falar comigo, certo? Tenho quase certeza que você veio gritanto: "Potter, Potter". – disse ele entre risos – Sabe quem você me lembrou com esses gritos? Aquela ex-namorada lufa-lufa do Pontas que SÓ berrava o nome dele... - Remus falava divertido e piscando para mim, comparando-me com aquele alto-falante ambulante que era a ex-namorada do Potter. Remus, aquele nojentinho metido à besta. O que ele _pensa_ que está fazendo? Que piscada foi aquela?! Que frase foi aquela?!

- Remus Lupin, _queridinho,_ você é _hilário._ – Remus deu mais uma risadinha e foi entrando no trem. Que por sinal está quase partindo... Se eu e o Potter corrermos ainda conseguiremos alguma cabine vaga para conversamos a sós. Esse tipo de conversa não é do tipo que todas as pessoas de Hogwarts podem ver e comentar pelo colégio inteiro, _não mesmo_.

- Venha comigo, Potter. – só recebi um levantar de sobrancelha como resposta. Arquear a sobrancelha é algo que apenas eu posso fazer. Potter, seu macaco de imitação. – Qual é a sua, Potter? Será que dá para me acompanhar...? – respire fundo, respire fundo... Não posso perder toda a paciência que custei a juntar. E coragem! Não posso me esquecer da coragem!

- Não. Obrigado. Acho que estou bem aqui. – Esse infeliz está curtindo com a minha cara, não é? Só pode. Aqui estou eu, chamando-o para uma cabine vazia e ele não quer vir? Santo Merlin dos Sereianos, dê-me paciência...

- Pois bem. Você virá comigo quer queira ou não. – Juro que não sei o que deu em mim. Simplesmente o peguei pelo braço, coloquei-o perto do meu corpo e o puxei para a cabine mais próxima que tinha. Graças a Merlin o lugar estava vazio... Imagine o escândalo que seria se me vissem assim com... _Ele._

Bom, como disse, entramos na primeira cabine que vi, certo? E que estava vazia, como disse. Só que tem um pequenino problema nessa "cabine".

DE MODO ALGUM ISSO É UMA CABINE! É um armário de vassouras!! POR QUE DIABOS TEM UM ARMÁRIO DE VASSOURAS NO TREM?! O que esse garoto vai pensar agora? Não, James Potter. Eu NÃO quero sair com você, muito menos quero te agarrar aqui (acho...)! Então pare com esse olhar 42. Mamãe, onde é que fui me enfiar?!

Pergunta imbecil. Me enfiei em um armário de vassouras dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts com Potter, qualquer um já sabe o que isso pode parecer... Pelo menos aporta está apenas encostada... Se eu precisar de uma super-fuga... Saberei que caminho tomar! Sou um gênio mesmo!

- Potter, não é nada disso que você está pensando. – Tive que colocar uma mão entre nós. Mesmo sabendo que o espaço aqui é pequeno, tenho que mantê-lo afastado. – Vim aqui em nome da saúde e da paz. – James me olhou confuso. Moreno lerdo é fogo. – Trégua. Já ouviu falar?

- Já. Só quero saber o que a saúde tem a ver com isso. – ele perguntou interrogativo e com os braços cruzados. Isso mesmo, Potter. Continue nessa posição. Confuso e sem aquele olhar de "Finalmente a Lily admitiu que me ama e me pôs em um apertadinho armário de vassouras. Huhuhu".

- Minha saúde. A mental, sabe? – Nunca vi pessoa mais lerda. Sério mesmo. Esse olhar vazio que ele me dá toda vez que falo da saúde mental... – Bom, o mais importante é a paz. O mundo ficaria em paz se Lily Evans e James Potter não discutisse mais. E a paz mundial é algo extremamente necessário. Topa?

Potter parou, pensou, coçou o queixo, levantou a cabeça, arqueou a sobrancelha, coçou o queixo pela última vez e riu. Essa foi a reação do Potter. Foi muito cômica, por sinal. Se não estivéssemos dentro de um armário de vassouras, até aliviaria a feição do meu rosto e riria com ele. O riso dele também é bonito, mas não é como do Remus. É mais alegre, mais jovial, mais... Ah, controle-se, Lily!!

Fiz de novo. Saco.

- Só tem um problema, Evans. Por que precisamos de trégua? – Acabei de explicar o motivo, imbecil. – Eu entendi que é para sua saúde mental e pela paz mundial, seja lá o que isso quer dizer. – Tá. Talvez ele não seja tão burro assim. - Só não entendi qual o problema. Eu nunca discuto ou brigo com você. Só te chamo para sair e tudo o mais... – ele sorriu malicioso.

Ai, ai... Parece que alguém tem que explicá-lo que ele PRECISA parar exatamente com isso. Digo, essa coisa de me chamar para sair e dar em cima de mim. E esse alguém a explicar sou eu, aparentemente. Afinal, não tem mais ninguém aqui que possa esclarecer a mente dessa criatura à minha frente, pelo menos não outro alguém que se encontre nesse minúsculo armário de vassouras conosco.

- Deixa eu te explicar uma coisa, Potter. Nossos problemas começam a partir do momento que você fala isso. Digo, achar que não é um problema me chamar para sair e tal. – suspirei. – Você não sabe como me chamar para sair e mesmo que soubesse me convidar, eu ficaria irritada. Afinal, estamos falando de James Potter, ou seja, você. Não dá para simplesmente resistir quando você provoca. - ele me olhou maroto. Acho que tenho que escolher melhor as palavras que uso com ele... – Não desse jeito, seu palhaço! Estou falando que não dá para não ficar irritada quando você faz esse tipo de coisa. Sei que você só faz isso para me ver dessa forma. Irritada, sabe? Não sei porque é tão divertido, mas é assim.

De repente, o garoto ficou estupefato como se alguém (vide, eu) tivesse falado alguma coisa que não deveria. Por algum motivo, uma ruiva (eu de novo!) começou a se sentir ameaçada e a falar de si mesma em terceira pessoa e a narrar a história de sua vida de uma forma extremamente bizarra, além de viajar completamente na maionese enquanto dá o seu relato e...Bom! Melhor parar com essa besteira. Narrarei o que se passa de forma sucinta, como deveria ter feito desde o início e como prometido (para quem?).

Como eu falava anteriormente, Potter ficou estupefato. E do nada começou a falar de forma cortante comigo. COMIGO!

- Evans. – O jeito que ele falou "Evans" agora deu até arrepio na nuca... Talvez seja esse tom de voz dele... Muito sensual por sinal... – Eu quero realmente sair com você. Parece que só você não reparou isso. E se para entrarmos em um consenso, devo parar de te chamar para sair, pode esquecer a tal _saúde mental e paz mundial _que _você _tanto quer_._ – Hah! Agora ele usa ironia...

- Potter. Estou aqui em missão de paz e você vai jogar todo o meu treinamento psicológico, que por sinal foi muito duro devido a minha ligeira falha no sistema, como se não fosse nada? – Mantive a calma nessa hora e só Merlin sabe como!

De novo aquela reação estranha e _engraçada_. Parar, pensar, coçar e para finalizar (com uma pequena diferença) com levantar os ombros. FILHO DA MÃE! ELE NÃO ESTÁ NEM AÍ COM TUDO QUE TIVE QUE PASSAR PARA ME TORNAR MADURA E VIR ATÉ AQUI! Filhinho de papai, maldito. Vou acabar com a raça dele! Vou mesmo! Potter sorriu... _Potter... Sorriso sexy... Cara-de-pau... Murro na cara... Cérebro em pane..._

- Certo. Eu pedi educadamente por paz, mas você não quis. Então é isso. – O sistema reiniciou? Ele está funcionando! Funcionando! Yaaay!

- Bom... Já que é isso, Lily... - James me olhou daquela forma _diferente_ novamente, não é malicioso ou qualquer coisa assim, é algo mais profundo, sei não... E meu coração está disparando...

Obviamente, como uma pessoa extremamente esperta, estou tentando me afastar o máximo possível. E como esperado, não está dando certo. EU VOU CHORAAAAAAAAR! Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo?!

EI! O espaço aqui está acabando e não é por ser um local apertado! James "Pottinho" Potter está diminuindo a nossa proximidade e continua com _aquele_ olhar...

-O que você está fazendo...? – perguntei nervosa e com a respiração um pouquinho irregular. Esse moreno tem problemas, é sério! Parece que não sabe que nem todas as mulheres de Hogwarts gostam de caras atirados e nojentos como _essezinho_! Vou acabar com essa brincadeirinha _agora_ ou eu não me chamo Lily Evans. Oh, meu Merlin! Dá para sentir o hálito quente dele e acho que fechar os olhos só um pouco e dar só um beijinho não tem problema... Não! Não! Controle! Há! Já sei! Vou fazer isso enquanto meus sentidos não me traem!

POW! BAQUE! BAQUE! BAQUE! POW!

Empurrei-o e ele se segurou em mim! Porcaria de armário! Nunca mais planejarei uma super-fuga! NUNCA MAIS! O palhaço caiu no chão, eu _CAÍ_ em cima dele e para melhorar a situação _todas_ as vassouras estão em cima de mim! Legal, né? E estamos numa posição constrangedora: minhas mãos estão apoiadas no chão entre a cabeça do Potter e minhas pernas estão entre a deles_._ O que eu faço?! O QUUUUUUUÊÊÊ?!

Ó meu Merlin, isso não pode ficar pior.

- JAMES POTTER E LILÍAN EVANS NO ARMÁRIO DE VASSOURAS?! WOW! VAI SAIR UMA GRANDE HISTÓRIA! – uma voz estridente gritou.

_Continua..._

--s2s2s2s2--

**N.A.: Nooossa! Faz eras, né?! Eu comecei a fic e nunca continuei nem nada... (.) Mas tem uma explicação para isso... Já estava no capítulo 5 e o meu computador, graças ao meu irmão (u.ú), pegou um vírus e não consegui salvar nada que estava lá (inclusive a fic). Fiquei com tanta raiva que desistir de continuar e ficou por isso mesmo por 2 anos (_realmente, _eu SOU uma vergonha...) até que bateu uma vontade de continuá-la e escrever mais fics. Sinto muito mesmo! X**

**E muito obrigada pelas reviews (espero que vejam...)! (:**

_**Jehssik:**_Fico feliz que você tenha curtido! Sério que você não achou que era a minha primeira fic? - Que legaaal! Eu tinha falado para você que eu pretendia atualizar de quinze em quinze dias (ou coisa assim), mas com todo aquele problema, nem rolou... . Mas prometo não demorar muito com as atualizações! '

_**Rose Anne Samartinne:**_ Dois anos depois e um novo capítulo! Desculpe-me, pela demora X Espero que você tenha chance de ler o capítulo de agora! E se divirta com ele! .

_**Kine L.:**_ Que bom que você gostou do prólogo! ) Eu fico toda boba, quando você fala que nem parece que é a primeira fic (já é a segunda pessoa a dizer isso! -).

_**Jhu Radcliffe:**_ Adorou mesmo?! - Que bom! Não é mania de auto-depreciação, não... É que como é a primeira fic, acabamos por ficar inseguras...XDDD Espero que a minha Lily doida dê mesmo o que falar! Ela é muito doidinha, né?! Sabe de outra coisa...Também não sei porque os homens cismam em pensar com a cabeça de baixo! É um péssimo hábito deles... u.ú Espero que você ainda tenha a chance de ler esse segundo capítulo (:

**E mandem reviews, please! Para eu saber se gostaram ou não P**

**Beijinhos, sweeties! Até o capítulo 2 ! ;**


	3. Castigo Divino e Pensamentos Impuros

**Capítulo 2 – Castigo Divino e Pensamentos Impuros**

Na Grécia Antiga, havia uma crença que qualquer pessoa que pronunciasse a frase "Isso não pode ficar pior" seria castigada pelos Deuses do Olimpo.

Tal frase representava o desafio feito por um ser humano para com Zeus e seus companheiros. E claro, como deuses extremamente orgulhosos, eles aceitavam a provocação e provavam que tudo poderia ficar pior, muito pior. E se o indivíduo continuasse o "desafio", os queridinhos do Olimpo provavam que todo o poço poderia ser ainda mais fundo. Mesmo quando parecesse que os pés já tocavam o chão.

É por esse motivo decidi nunca mais usar essa frase enquanto viver.

--s2s2s2s2--

- JAMES POTTER E LILÍAN EVANS NO ARMÁRIO DE VASSOURAS?! WOW! VAI SAIR UMA GRANDE HISTÓRIA! – uma voz estridente gritou. Era Andrea Baddock.

Quem é a ela?

Bom, Andrea é apenas uma monitora-chefe com a cara mais assustadora do que cão chupando manga azeda (Dá para imaginar uma cara dessas? É nem eu conseguia até ver a personificação dela. Nem sei como durmo à noite depois de ver essa guria e olha que tenho que vê-la todos os dias, ela é a minha chefa). Ah! E a maior, _maior,_ fofoqueira de Hogwarts.

E não estoubrincando_._ A garota tem um boletim semanal com as fofocas mais quentes da escola. O _Wit-ch-ch._

Bem... Confesso que leio aquele informativo inútil (às vezes), mas ao menos não sou baixa como ela. Não fico horas da minha vida procurando os podres da vida das pessoas para espalhar por aí. Isso é _ridículo. _Posso até gostar de uma fofoca (às vezes também), mas não sou fofoqueira. Não fico à procura de baixarias para espalhar para uma escola inteira e nem fico espalhando fofocas para o mundo inteiro.

No entanto, o ponto não é esse.

O negócio é serei capa desse boletim semanal.

Estou até vendo a manchete: "_Lily Evans e James Potter: O mais novo e polêmico casal de Hogwarts!_". E olha que o ano ainda nem começou. E não estou me achando, não. Mas se pensarmos direito ("pensarmos"? Eu e quem?), eu e James temos brigas homéricas e o fato de _parecer_ que temos um caso é motivo de _agitação._ Sem contar que tudo relacionado a James ou Sirius Black, o amigo do peito de James Potter e aquele do qual tentei fugir, é motivo de ser capa da _Wit-ch-ch._

Então é isso.

Minha reputação acabou, minha vida acabou, fim de linha. Espero que Potter me ajude e explique não é nada disso que essa psicótica está pensando, para que, ao menos, eu tenha um sono eterno tranqüilo.

- Ahn... – foi Potter começou. – Melhor levantarmos e esclarecermos isso. - Em seguida, ele me colocou um pouco de lado e se levantou. Depois, estendeu-me a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Aceitei a mão oferecida e James me levantou.

- Geeeente!! Hoje deve ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida! MEEEESMO!! – Mas é uma perua _meeeesmo_. – Lily Evans e James Potter se agarrando no armário! – Alôôô! Nós _DEFINITIVAMENTE _não estávamos nos agarrando! - E sem contar que ainda poderei tirar pontos da Grifinória... – Baddock falou isso mais para si mesma do que para mim e para o Potter. Alguém aí diz para Andrea Baddock que não tem como tirar os pontos da Grifinória sendo que nem chegamos à escola, as aulas não começaram e o contador não está ativo (acho)?

- Olha só, você está enganada quanto a tudo. – comecei a falar de forma explicativa. Potter ainda está quieto. Bom. Muito bom. – Primeiro, você não vai conseguir tirar pontos da Grifinória porque ainda não estamos na escola e o contador ainda não está contando. – acho. - E segundo, eu e Ja...uhn... Potter não estamos saindo. Certo? – Senti um arrepio percorrer o meu corpo do nada quando falei isso.

James Potter colocou a mão na minha cintura!! Ah...! Que mãos fortes ele têm! Não! Er...! Quero dizer, que mão é essa?! O que eu faço?!

Hummm... Acho que apenas deixarei como está e... Não, melhor não. Daqui a pouco ele começa a ter "idéias" e de qualquer maneira tem a Andrea Baddock aqui. Não que eu esteja dizendo que se não fosse por ela, deixaria ele pegar na minha cintura ou algo assim...! Quer dizer, talvez...Argh! Não sei!

– O que você pensa que está...? – apenas olhei para a mão dele, tentando fazer ele entender a mensagem.

- Oras, Lily, estou esclarecendo as coisas, como disse que faria. – falou com a maior cara-de-pau do mundo. Nota mental: dar um óleo de peroba para o Potter no natal. – Baddock, esta menina aqui ao meu lado, não está saindo comigo, não. – sorri aliviada. Quero dizer, não muito aliviada porque a mão do cara ainda estava na minha cintura. – Muito menos estamos namorando. – agora sim, estou sorrindo aliviada! Bom, _quase. _A mão dele ainda está em mim.

James suspirou longamente antes de continuar o que quer que ele tinha para dizer naquela hora.

- Esta garota ao meu lado – ao falar isso, apertou ainda mais minha cintura e me aproximou para mais perto. Ómeudeus, ómeudeus, ómeudeus! Acho que vou desmaiar aqui...! – veio lutar pela paz mundial e... – acho que ele está curtindo com a minha cara. – Pela saúde mental dela mesma. – definitivamente, ele está curtindo com a minha cara.

De repente, essa mão longa e firme não está sendo mais agradável na minha linda cinturinha. Essa mão está se tornando muito incômoda.

- Você não pode simplesmente tirar conclusões precipitadas só porque estávamos em um armário de vassouras, Baddock. – continuou. – Se bem que é compreensível o seu pensamento. Até EU pensei nisso quando a Evans aqui – aponta para mim - me enfiou dentro daquele armário minúsculo.

ÓTIMO! Agora Andrea Baddock está dando aquele sorrisinho "agora-sim-a-coisa-está-boa-A-Evans-que-tacou-Potter-no-armário". Muito obrigada, James Potter. Minha vida em Hogwarts está acabada agora!

Babaca.

Vou tentar me livrar dessa mão na minha cinturinha, ela já não está mais agradável como antes estava. Aliás, ela _está_ agradável, só que esse é o momento errado, na frente da pessoa errada e ele está se divertindo às minhas custas.

– Mas o negócio é que nós temos que parar com esses pensamentos pervertidos e distorcidos que temos das pessoas. – Status 1: Ainda tentando me libertar das garras de Potter. –Principalmente quando elas só estão lutando por um mundo melhor. – finalizou Potter. Status 2: não estou liberta.

Legal, Pottinho. Agora que você terminou de falar, você bem que poderia me soltar, não acha? Senão a Baddock ali vai _realmente_ ter pensamentos pervertidos e distorcidos.

Andrea Baddock olhou para James e abriu um largo sorriso. O que será que essa garota está aprontando agora...? Tenho até medo de imaginar o plano maligno dessa louca.

- Oh, é mesmo, Potter?! – falou com uma voz simpática e com aquele sorriso no rosto. Não estou gostando desse sorriso... – Desculpe, se confundi as bolas aqui. – ela está pedindo desculpas? – E desculpe por interromper a salvação do mundo e a... _cura da saúde mental _da Evans. – Meu Merlin, até a Andrea Baddock está tirando onda de mim. – Vou cuidar dos meus afazeres como monitora-chefe. E se eu fosse você, Evans, cuidaria dos meus afazeres como monitora da Grifinória.

- Ah...Vou fazer isso, Baddock. – sussurrei, mas acho que ela nem chegou a ouvir o que eu disse, já que assim que comecei a falar ela se afastou.

Fiquei uns cinco segundos encarando o nada, até perceber que a mão do Potter permanecia na minha cintura. Virei-me para ele e fiz a melhor cara de enfado que conseguia.

- Qual é o seu problema?! Sabe quem era aquela?! – consegui finalmente me libertar! O que uma cara feia não consegue, hein?!

- Ahn... Andrea Baddock? – disse com um sorrisinho inocente. Esqueça James Potter, esse sorriso NÃO vai funcionar comigo não agora que minha reputação e carreira estão por um fio em Hogwarts! Por Merlin, Potter! Ainda estamos no trem!

- É isso aí, Andrea Baddock, a cria da Rita Skeeter, que graças a Merlin, saiu da escola no ano passado.

- E...? – tem vezes que eu acho que o James precisa de uma manivela para fazer a cabeça dele pensar mais rápido...

- Juro, o fato de você e o Black sempre ficarem na capa daquele jornalzinho ridículo não me importa, mas não me coloquem no meio dessa maluquice! – finalmente consegui me livrar da mão dele e me afastei com alguns passos.

- Evans, por que você estaria na capa do semanário de fofocas da Baddock? Ela não viu nada demais, oras... – Paciência é uma virtude, Lily Evans...GRRRRR!! Ás vezes, dá uma vontade insana de bater no James! Principalmente quando ele dá uma de inocente, quando ele mesmo sabe que não é, nunca foi e nunca será!

Tenho que me acalmar, senão vou agredir um aluno e provavelmente serei expulsa do meu cargo antes mesmo de colocar os pés em Hogwarts. Não faz nem meia hora que entrei nesse trem e minha carreira de monitora já está ameaçada pela segunda vez.

Já sei!

Vou seguir a técnica que a minha mãe me ensinou: fechar os olhos, respirar fundo e me imaginar torturando a pessoa que está me dando nos nervos.

Agora que fechei os olhos, como eu poderia torturar o James...?

Hum...Vejo-o preso em uma daquelas rodas de circo, sem blusa e girando. Aproximo dele e dou uma risada sádica. Percebo aqueles músculos definidos pelo quadribol, aproximo minhas mãos daqueles músculos incríveis e... QUAL É O MEU PROBLEMA?!

Vou imaginar outra coisa.

AH!

O James está amarrado em no meio do salão comunal (_com roupas!!_). Fico próxima e noto que ele está todo molhado e a camisa dele está transparente, mostrando todos os músculos definidos, mas eu balanço a cabeça e ignoro esse fato quase que completamente. Dou uma volta ao redor dele e reparo que a calça dele bem apertadinha... Hm...Bela bunda, Potter.

Bunda? Yummy...

Potter...?

Ó, MEU MERLIN!!

- Evans...? – abro meus olhos ao ouvir a voz me chamando para o mundo real. James está com o rosto bem próximo do meu e franzindo as sobrancelhas em preocupação. Ó, Merlin! Sei que estou mais vermelha que um pimentão!! – Você está bem...? – perguntou meio hesitante. - Do nada você fechou os olhos e ficou vermelha. Será que é febre? – ele estava levantando a mão em direção a minha testa. NÃO FAÇA ISSO, POTTER!

Tenho que fugir. Vou dar uma olhada para os lados e ver se o caminho está livre...Yeah! Vai dar para correr até a sala de reunião de monitores! O caminho está livre! Obaaa! Mais uma super-fuga fenomenal de Lily Evans! Quer dizer, mais uma super-fuga de Lily Evans, a primeira tentativa, _absolutamente_, não foi fenomenal.

- Er... Não é nada, Potter. – empurrei-o e sai correndo para a sala de reuniões.

Agora tudo está bem.

É.

Tudo está muito bem.

MEU MERLIIIIIIIN! POR QUE DIABOS NÃO POSSO TER UM PENSAMENTO DECENTE E PURO EM RELAÇÃO A JAMES POTTER?! TUDO O QUE EU TINHA QUE FAZER ERA TER IMAGINAR ELE SENDO TORTURADO! MAS NÃÃÃÃÃO! MEU CÉREBRO TRAIDOR, FICA _**ME**_ TORTURANDO! NUNCA MAIS CONSEGUIREI OLHAR PARA A BUNDA DE JAMES POTTER COM OS MESMO OLHOS!

COMO, COMO OLHAREI PARA O POTTER SEM VER AQUELA CENA DAQUELA CALÇA COLADINHA NAS _NÁDEGAS _DELE?

Bom, não é que eu nunca tenha olhado para a bunda do James com pensamentos impuros, mas quando eu olhava, não dava para realmente ver algo. Tipo assim, às calças de Hogwarts _não são coladinhas na bunda._

MALDITO CÉREBRO TRAIDOR! PARE DE TRAMAR COM O CORAÇÃO!

Argh.

_Continua..._

--s2s2s2s2--

N.A.: Yaaaaay! Mais um capítulo! Dá para acreditar?! XD Dessa vez não demorei dois anos para isso, demorei mais ou menos duas semanas! E já tenho o capítulo 3 quase completo! -

Tá tudo fluindo tão bem!

Ah, sobre o capítulo... Aquela história de castigo divino por "desafiar" os deuses é de verdade, viu? Li isso em algum livro de história há alguns anos. .' Outra coisa, alguém notou a semelhança entre a _Ti-Ti-Ti _(Revista de fofoca brasileira) com a _Wit-ch-ch?_ XD Quem notou gostou? \o/ (forma discreta para pedir reviews XD)

Acho que falar sobre os dois anos de greve dessa fic assustou muitas pessoas ou então elas não gostaram muito da fic... / Só recebi uma review até agora :X

Não que isso me incomode muito, estou escrevendo a fic só pelo amor por escrever mesmo. XD Em compensação duas pessoas adicionaram minha fic como favorita! -

_**Thaty**_: Muito obrigada pela review ! ;) Não se preocupe que vou continuar, sim! o/ Ei, sua review me empolgou mais para escrever mais rápido a fic! 

Vou dar uma prévia do próximo capítulo:

_- James Potter. – falou Alice assim que entrei na nossa cabine de sempre. _

_- Perdão? – perguntei confusa._

_- O motivo. – devo ter feito uma cara bem engraçada, porque ela e Emmeline não param de rir._

_- Alice, não estou entendendo. Aliás, dá para vocês duas pararem de rir?! – pedi colocando as mãos nas ancas.  
_

Gostaram? ;)

Beijos, sweeties! ;


	4. Amigas e Planos

**Capítulo 3 – Amigas e Planos**

Finalmente aquela reunião da monitoria acabou.

Já estava me irritando com a falação interminável da Baddock! Aquela garota é tão mala que não deixou o Remus falar uma vez sequer e bem que ele tentou... Tentou mesmo. _Eu vi._

Algo tem que ser feito para mudar essa situação. Remus é _monitor-chefe_. Eu vou conversar seriamente com ele sobre isso. É _impossível_ passar o sexto ano _inteiro_ obedecendo a Baddock. Acho que só faltou o pobrezinho vestir um tutu rosa-choque colado ao corpo para _tentar _falar qualquer "ah" naquela reunião...

MAS QUE DIABOS, MERLIN!!

Roupa colada DE NOVO?! Assim não dá! NÃO DÁ!

Esses pensamentos impuros _têm_ que sumir! Por que será que não posso ficar mais de cinco minutos sem pensar alguma perversão?! Não que eu tenha pensado algo devasso em relação ao Remus de tutu...Digo, _existem_ músculos bem definidos por baixo daquelas roupas largas e velhas (pois é, já vi!) e com certeza, ele ficaria bem gostosinho com aquele tutu definindo aquela barriga tanquinho e travada, mas... Alôôô!

É o _Remus Lupin_!

Fala sério, não dá para pensar perversões em relação a ele.

Bom, talvez dê.

Só um pouquinho.

O que foi?? Também sou humana, mulher _e_ tenho hormônios agindo aqui! Sem contar um cérebro em _pane _na minha cachola, okay?! Não me culpem!

Falando em cérebro em pane... Parece que ele, os hormônios, o tutu do Lupin e músculos definidos me levam sempre a um mesmo lugar: _a_ _calça colada nas nádegas do James Potter_.

Depois do choque inicial, sinto que estou levando (digo, vou levar...) na boa essa história, apesar de que as fantasias sádicas e pecaminosas sobre _certas_ partes não tenham sumido ainda. Bom, elas nunca sumiram... Sempre tive pensamentos sujos relacionados a James Potter e suas partes traseiras mesmo... Certo, não na _frente _dele, mas afinal, o que eu, Lily Evans, posso fazer?

_Nada_.

Cara, eu tenho dezesseis anos. E fala sério, quem liga para a imaginação de uma garota na idade das crises-do-tipo-mais-catastróficas-possíveis e com os hormônios à flor da pele, afinal? Eu que não sou! O único problema é quando essas visões depravadas levam essa adolescente empapada de hormônios descontrolados (Hey! Eu!) para o caminho da curiosidade.

O que não é exatamente bom.

A adolescente em questão _apenas_ (sacaram a ironia?) resolveu que ela vai ter que dar um jeito de para que um certo garoto de cabelos bagunçados pegue uma bela de uma detenção. De preferência uma que envolva ele agachado no chão com um pano limpando a imunda sala do Sr. Filch, de preferência. Não que tal garota nunca tenha prestado atenção nas nádegas de tal indivíduo, o ponto é que ela nunca viu tais _partes _com formatos mais..._ curvilíneos. _E sabe, quando as pessoas se agacham, as vestimentas de baixo costumam ficar um pouquinho mais justas.

Confirmações sobre a derrière de James Potter são imprescindíveis para um bom funcionamento cerebral dessa pobre adolescente.

_Fato_.

Opa! Depois penso mais nesse assunto! Acabo de encontrar a cabine em que eu e minhas amigas sempre ficamos.

- James Potter. – falou Alice assim que entrei na nossa cabine.

- Perdão? – perguntei confusa.

- O motivo. – devo ter feito uma cara bem engraçada, porque ela e Emmeline não param de rir.

- Alice, não estou entendendo. Aliás, dá para vocês duas pararem de rir?! – pedi colocando as mãos nas ancas.

O que será que fiz para arranjar amigas assim, Merlin...?

Alice Prewett e Emmeline Vance são as amigas mais malas e incríveis que alguém pode arranjar. E são de causar muita inveja em Hogwarts. Alice tem grandes olhos cor de avelã e um cabelo negro curtíssimo, beirando ao masculino, mas por razões desconhecidas, o corte fica incrivelmente feminino e suave em seu rosto, deixando-a linda e discreta. E isso não é só tudo, ela também é muito inteligente, principalmente quando se trata de feitiços e herbologia.

Falando assim, até parece que a Alice é perfeita, mas não se deixem enganar pelo rostinho bonito e pelas notas altas... No fundo, essa garota é maluca... Ah, e ela tem um namorado bem normal, o Frank Longbottom (como? Não sei!), o que é bem estranho...

E não muito atrás no quesito beleza, inteligência e maluquice está Emmeline Vance. Essa aí, se tivesse nascido homem, seria um Maroto. Emme é completamente maravilhosa com longas madeixas loiras de várias tonalidades e rebeldes que a dão um ar selvagem e sensual, os olhos azul-escuros com aqueles cílios compridos que ela têm a deixam ainda mais... não sei... acho que não tem nem palavras para descrever, mas é algo totalmente bom e sexy! Agora junte toda essa beleza com o sorriso mais ferino e encantador possível e teremos a aparência completa de Emmeline Vance. Acho que na história de Hogwarts nunca teve nenhuma garota que arrasasse tantos corações como ela (algo tipicamente Maroto...) e nenhuma que burlasse tantas regras e aprontasse tantas brincadeiras também (mais coisas tipicamente marotas...). As maiores notas do colégio também são dela e o pior, é que Emme só abre os livros para estudar cinco minutos antes de qualquer teste (acho que temos um Maroto infiltrado na minha roda de amigas!!). E para completar, Emmeline é totalmente insana. E sádica. E mais pervertida do que eu.

_Juro._

- Seu sorriso depravado, Lils. – Dorcas Meadowes falou se fazendo no notar na cabine.

Dorcas é outra de minhas melhores amigas em Hogwarts e ela é como Emme e Lice: linda, inteligente e com um parafuso a menos. Como ela está sempre enfiada com a cara em livros poucos percebem o quão bonita Dorcas é. A menina tem aqueles cabelos loiro-escuros-_quase_-castanho-claros uns dois ou três dedos acima dos ombros formando cachos delicados e suaves caindo como cascatas, os olhos verdes dela são belíssimos e bem vívidos (diferente dos meus que têm cor de bosta de cavalo...), os lábios dela são bem vermelhos e eles ficam ainda mais acentuados com sua pele branca.

Acho que se um dia a Dorcas disputasse com Emme quem arrebata mais corações na escola, não faço a mínima de quem ganharia, mas sei seria uma disputa bem empolgante e acirrada. Mas para o bem do mundo masculino (ou não), Dorcas prefere ler livros de DCAT, matéria na qual ela é um pequeno gênio, por sinal. Acho que de nós quatro, ela é a mais normal...Hmmm...Melhor, ela é a _menos_ doida. Pelo menos na maior parte do tempo, mas quando essa garota vai ao banheiro para qualquer coisa, ela formula teorias insanas (a última foi a de que soluço é uma doença contagiosa) e tenta provar ao mundo que suas teorias são reais.

Minhas amigas são tão incríveis! Não sei porque elas andam comigo: Lily Evans, monitora sádica-e-pervertida, com cabelos cor de tangerina tamanho família (no comprimento e na largura!) e olhos verdes cor de bosta de cavalo. Talvez seja para nunca acordarem se sentindo feias e burras afinal, elas sempre terão uma Lily fazê-las se sentir melhor... PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN! Será mesmo que elas estão comigo só para não ficarem com sentimentos de feiúra e burrice?? Cadê o companheirismo, a amizade, a sinceridade?!

Emmeline, Alice e Dorcas, nunca imaginei que vocês pudessem ser tão baixas comigo. E eu achando que éramos as melhores amigas do mundo...Tsc. Até parece. Amigas. Pura enganação.

...

...

...

A DORCAS DISSE QUE ESTOU SORRINDO PERVERTIDAMENTE?? AMIGAS! SEI!

Tsc.

- Que sorriso pervertido, Dorcas? – olhei feio para Dorcas. – Não estou entendendo onde você está querendo chegar. – Dorcas apenas deu de ombros, sorriu misteriosamente e voltou para seu livro. Quer dizer que nem digna de respostas eu sou, então, Meadowes? Tsc.

- Evans, você entrou sorrindo depravadamente. Fato. – começou Emme. – As únicas pessoas no mundo que conseguem fazer você sorrir dessa forma são o Fitzwilliam Darcy e o James Potter. Como o Mr. Darcy não passa de um personagem de um livro, logo, James Potter é o culpado.

- E se eu estivesse lendo "Orgulho e Preconceito" agorinha, hein, Vance? – falei triunfante. É! E se eu realmente estivesse com aquele exemplar magnífico da Jane Austen?!

- No meio da monitoria, Evans? – Emme falou com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo. – Até parece! É mais fácil você ficar em um armário de vassouras bem apertadinho com o James do que ler algo indevido em reuniões de monitoria, ruivão! – disse dando risadinhas junto a Alice. Engasguei com a saliva no ato. Sabia que a Andrea estava aprontando alguma coisa! Ela contou! Ela _contou_!!

- Ó, meu Merlin, Lily! Você _realmente_ estava em um armário de vassouras com o Potter?! – Dorcas perguntou de boca aberta. Aparentemente, meu engasgo não passou despercebido e aparentemente, Dorcas não estava lendo o livro. E aparentemente, Andrea Baddock não contou nada. _Ainda._

- _"Lily e James agarrados debaixo de uma árvore se beijam, eles se beijam. Agarrados e se beijam...!" – _Emme começou a cantar a maldita música de primário. Ugh. Alguém a faça parar!

- COMO É QUE É?! VOCÊS DOIS NO ARMÁRIO?! – gritou Alice assim, do nada, e interrompendo a cantarola de Emme e deixando todas nós de olhos arregalados. – Lily Evans! Por que diabos você fez isso?! Perdi cinco galeões por sua causa! Eu apostei com a Dorcas que você só se agarraria com ele – "agarraria"?! "Agarraria"?! Eu não me agarrei com ele, por Merlin! – no fim do inverno!

- Pode passar a grana, Prewett. – mandou Dorcas levantando as mãos para Alice.

Eu virei uma aposta? Eu virei uma aposta...É. _Eu virei uma aposta._

Parece que minhas "amigas" estão apostando sobre minha vida amorosa pelas minhas costas. Não já basta me usar como modelo de que "sempre existirá algo mais feio e burro que você", não?! Hmph! Precisam especular sobre o meu relacionamento com o Potter também?! Se ao menos nós tivéssemos um, isso seria perfeitamente compreensível, mas o ponto é que não temos e eu nem pretendo ter. Sinceramente, não estou a fim de me machucar por um galinha como James Potter. Já disse e repito, apaixonada não é sinônimo de retardada, meus caros.

- Meadowes, pode desistir dessa grana. – me arremessei irritada no lugar vago ao lado dela. – Não me agarrei com nenhum James Potter. – Os olhos de Alice brilharam quando terminei a frase. – Pode cortar essa, Prewett. Não pretendo me agarrar com o Potter até o inverno. – todo aquele brilho então sumiu. – Aliás, nunca vou me agarrar com ele. Capisce?

Alice e Emme suspiraram ao mesmo tempo e Dorcas colocou as mãos em meus ombros me virando para encará-la olho no olho.

- Você gosta dele. – ela afirmou. – Por que não? – revirei os olhos irritadamente. – Não adianta ficar revirando os olhos para mim. Você sabe que isso não funciona comigo. – É, isso não funciona com ela. Por que será que ainda me dou ao trabalho? E por que Dorcas fica com essa cara feia para mim? Não é culpa minha se tenho um senso de auto-preservação!

Olhei para os lados buscando o companheirismo de Emme e Alice, mas ao que parece elas não querem me apoiar. Psh. Nunca mais vou ser a modelo de algo pior para elas... Elas vão ver! Vou acordar bonitona amanhã e... Céus, elas estão me olhando como se pedissem explicações e _rápido_. É, acho que vou ter que repetir mais uma vez tudo o que já disse a elas em conversas passadas desde que descobri essa paixonite pelo James Potter.

Vou respirar fundo e sugar toda a paciência que existir dentro dessa cabine. Existe paciência no ar? Acho que sim, afinal todos nós respiramos fundo quando precisamos paciência... Bom, depois teorizo isso melhor. Tenho um assunto mais importante para resolver no momento.

- Dorcas...- comecei - Eu já disse a você... e a vocês também, – olhei para as meninas no banco da frente. – que apesar de estar apaixonada por ele, não quero mudar a relação que temos. Ele continuará a ser um galinha que curte com a minha cara, chamando-me para sair e eu continuarei sendo a Lily pervertida e chata que sempre o rejeita. Por que isso tem que mudar? Nós sabemos que mesmo que eu aceite um convite dele, acontecerá o que acontece com todas: amassos como se não houvesse amanhã por uns dois ou três dias e depois desse tempo ele nem lembraria mais de mim ou sequer do meu nome. – Okay, isso já exagero demais da minha parte... Mas é só para minhas amigas sentirem o drama da coisa.

- Lils, você pensa demais. – Alice disse. Mas é claro que penso demais! Se não pensasse demais, eu já teria aceitado o convite dele e dado uns belos de uns amassos em James! Hmmm... Gostei da idéia. Acho que vou parar de pensar, vou enfiá-lo em algum lugar mais apertado do que um armário de vassouras e aproveito para apertar com vontade aquela... Merlin... Eu preciso parar... – Ohmeomerlin, Lily Evans! Segure seus hormônios, garota! – falou Alice dando risadinhas, só dei de ombros.

- Estou no auge da adolescência, sim? Não dá para simplesmente amarrar meus hormônios em uma parede e sacudi-los até eles pararem de mandar pensamentos impuros para meu cérebro. – falei simplesmente.

- Definitivamente você tem que sair com o James Potter, Evans. – Dorcas concluiu. Companheira, estou considerando seriamente essa idéia.

_Droga!_

Não vou poder fazer isso. Me meti em uma confusão dos diabos só para fazer ele parar de me chamar para sair e dizer que não quero nada...

Bah! Que seja!

De qualquer maneira, eu ainda quero fazer parte do resto pensante da população feminina de Hogwarts e manter minha reputação como ela está! É isso! Quem precisa de um James Potter quando se tem um Mr. Darcy?! Tá, é só no papel porque ele não existe, mas e dái? O Darcy não me decepciona e está comigo aonde quer eu vá!

- Então... Quer dizer que você se enfiou em um armário de vassouras com o Potter, Lily Evans... – Emme começou a falar me tirando dos pensamentos e com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Shhh! Essa cabine tem ouvidos! – alertei. Não que faça diferença agora. A Baddock já viu tudo mesmo...- Bem...- comecei - Lutar pela paz mundial e pela minha sanidade mental, minha cara.

- Como é? – Dorcas perguntou sem entender.

- Traduzindo, Dorcas, - Alice começou a me traduzir. Digo, explicar o que estava tentando dizer. – ela foi pedir para que _ele _não a chamasse mais para sair.

- Ah... – foi tudo o que Dorcas pôde dizer, mas no fundo sei que ela disse, "cara, eu sou sua amiga há seis anos e não consigo ainda entender o que diabos você pensa". Minha cara, nem _eu _me entendo, não se preocupe.

- E como é que se luta por essas coisas em um armário de vassoura? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

Com muita paciência e força de vontade, minha cara.

- Foi acidental. – foi o que respondi. – Eu queria conversar com ele em um lugar privado e entrei no primeiro lugar vazio que vi. E claro, o levei para dentro.

- Como é que você não notou que era um armário de vassouras? – Emme perguntou incrédula. – Tipo assim, tem vassouras dentro, além de ser visivelmente um lugar minúsculo. – É verdade. Como não prestei percebi antes??

- É o inconsciente dela agindo, minhas amigas. – Alice falou.

- Ah, não. Essa parte é mais para a frente. – falei simplesmente.

- Eh...Essa parte é mais para a... _Lily_!! Mas o que é que você aprontou?! – Dorcas perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Se vocês não interromperem a cada frase que digo, talvez eu chegue nessa parte! – resmunguei. – Sabe, eu acordei decidida a resolver todos os meus problemas com o Potter, essa coisa toda dele me chamar para sair e tal. – iniciei. – E vocês sabem, quando ponho uma idéia na cabeça, eu não tiro... Enfim, encontrei-o pela manhã conversando com o Remus e eu disse que precisava falar com ele urgentemente, com o James não com o Remus, e ele meio que não quis, então eu simplesmente o arrastei pelo trem a procura de um lugar vazio e meio que me enfiei por acidente _naquele_ local. Até o James estranhou isso e começou a pensar besteiras, mas logo me expliquei e falei que só queria zelar pelo mundo e por mim mesma – Lily Evans a super-heroína! Tadadadadada! Avante! (Acho que tenho sérios problemas...) – e pedi por trégua, só que ele não quis e começou a avançar para cima de mim com aquelas _intenções. _

Fiz uma pequena pausa nessa parte para respirar fundo e ver as expressões de minhas amigas, elas parecem bem ansiosas.

- Fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Ele estava bem próximo, dava até para sentir o hálito quente dele no meu rosto. – ouvi "ohs" (Emme e Dorcas) e suspiros (Alice) quando falei isso. – Mas voltei ao meu normal rapidinho e consegui sair de lá. – sons de decepção (as três juntas). – No entanto, eu não calculei bem o espaço e acabei derrubando o James e caindo em cima dele numa posição extremamente insinuadora. – mais "ohs" e agora "ahs" e "wows" também. Cada barulho estranho que as pessoas fazem... – E para piorar a situação a Baddock apareceu e viu tudo...

- Baddock...? – perguntou Alice coçando a testa. – Andrea Baddock?

- A primeira e a única. – respondi prontamente.

- Tipo assim, _aquela _Andrea Baddock? – perguntou Emme.

- Tipo assim...-imitei Emme. – Ela mesma.

- Andrea Baddock da Sonserina? – Dorcas perguntou.

- É, Dorcas, a Andrea. – respondi mais uma fez franzindo o cenho irritada.

- Vamos ver se eu entendi, Lily. Você está falando daquela Baddock da _Wit-ch-ch_? – Emme perguntou mais uma vez.

- Éééééééééééé!! – respondi ficando realmente irritada! Ó, Merlin! Quantas vezes terei que responder a mesma coisa?? – Ela nos viu naquela posição em frente ao armário e começou a berrar para meio mundo que estávamos nos pegando ali! Sei lá como o James conseguiu explicar a situação para _aquelazinha _ao mesmo tempo que pegava na minha cintura, que por sinal eu tentei me livras, mas não consegui... De qualquer forma, foi muito estranho e a Baddock ainda pediu desculpas pelo ledo engano. – todas ficaram espantadas e chocadas. Não as culpo.

- Não acredito. - Alice foi a única que conseguiu se pronunciar depois uns dois minutos de silêncio. – Andrea Baddock não pede desculpas para ninguém. Ela está aprontando algo. – É querida, acho a mesmíssima coisa.

- Dizem que todas as pessoas têm um momento de bondade na vida... Talvez tenha sido esse o momento dela... – arriscou Dorcas.

- É o que esperamos, Dorcas. É o que esperamos... – foi tudo o que Emme disse e deixando o clima meio pesado na cabine.

- Mudando de assunto, onde entra o seu inconsciente pervertido? – Alice mudou de assunto rapidamente e com um sorriso curioso no rosto.

Comecei a explicar toda aquela minha imaginação maluca para as minhas amigas que gargalharam incessantemente falando coisas como: "Só podia ser a Lils mesmo!" (Alice), "Que mente mais suja, Evans!" (Dorcas), "E então a visão foi boa na sua cabeça? Hmmm..."(Emme) e "Putz...! Na frente do Potter... Você está mesmo incontrolável, Lily Evans!" (Alice mais uma vez.). Tsc. Amigas!

- E para terminar, resolvi que tenho que comprovar a veracidade de minha imaginação. – sorri inocentemente quando finalizei a história e falei o que estava pensando um pouquinho antes de entrar na cabine.

- Qual é o plano, Evans? – perguntou Emme já sabendo o que eu tinha em mente.

- Ele precisa de uma detenção. E eu sei que você pode arranjar uma para ele, querida. – Emmeline Vance, _totalmente_ pode arranjar uma detenção para James Potter.

- Não vai ser difícil. – ela me respondeu pensativa. Alice e Dorcas riram e eu ri junto só de imaginar o que ela poderia aprontar. Emme, como já disse, é um Maroto infiltrado.

- Só garanta que a detenção dele envolva agachamento no chão com um pano limpando a sala do Sr. Filch, sim? – sorri de lado.

- Sem problemas, Evans. – Emme deu aquele sorriso ferino dela que faz você ter certeza de que seja lá o que ela for aprontar, a coisa será memorável.

Assim que ela terminou a fala, o trem parou e tive que me despedir rapidamente das meninas. A monitoria me chamava e eu mal podia esperar ver a cara de medo e ansiedade dos primeiranistas.

Cara, esse ano vai ser memorável.

_Continua..._

--s2s2s2s2--

N.A.: Nossa... Esse capítulo ficou grande, né? E o James não apareceu nele, mas não se preocupem que no próximo eu prometo que ele aparece! E o Sirius e o Peter também! Esse capítulo foi só para introduzir as amigas da Lily e para vocês conhecerem mais a fundo os motivos dela não querer o James. (:

Já deu para perceber que essa coisa de ser a representante do 0,000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 da população feminina pensante de Hogwarts é só fachada, né?! XDDD

Ei, alguém aqui também já leu "Orgulho e Preconceito" da Jane Austen? É um livro muito bom, totalmente recomendo. Tem um filme também com a Keira Knightley (ela concorreu ao Oscar por esse filme!) e uma série da BBC, mas esse é mais difícil de achar. ..

Outra coisa, acho que vou atualizar a fic de duas em duas semanas mesmo, espero que não se importem! :x É que estou com muita vontade de começar uma fic do Draco e da Ginny...

Ah! E espero também que tenham gostado desse capítulo! :)

Agora... As reviews!! -

_**Thaty:**_ Não se preocupe! Vou continuar a fic, sim! (: E dessa vez não foi só a sua review que me animou! Espero muito que você goste desse capítulo :P

_**Blackforever:**_ Ahuahauhuahua! É verdade!! Esses pensamentos impuros que ela tem, viu...tsc tsc tsc. XDD E o pior é que mais para frente esse cérebro dela vai ficar mais bitolado e ela... Bom, não vou contar! Você vai ter que continuar a ler para saber! Ashuahs!!

_**Serena Sy. Potter:**_ Hey, Serena, não precisa se preocupar, não! A fic vai continuar mesmo que eu tenha que passar noites em claro escrevendo! Hasuiasih! XD Fico feliz que você esteja gostando dela!

Beijinhos, sweeties! Até o capítulo 4 ! ;)


End file.
